


The Monster And The Medics

by novarose122001



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Healing, Soft Vore, TINY - Freeform, Vore, Werewolves, Wolves, giant, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novarose122001/pseuds/novarose122001
Summary: Klaus has escaped from the Russians, bleeding out fast and losing too much blood during the getaway. As soon as he was about to die in the snowy forest, an extraordinary creature appears just in time to save him. Now between his job and the mysteries of the creature, he has to find out who is this living thing and why did she or he recover him from death. Not only he's by himself, a clone version of himself named Hans apparently decides to help him on his mysteries to determine who is this living thing. Can they determine who is the creature, before things get out of hand?





	1. The Creature

WARNING! HAVE VORE IN THIS STORY! IF YOU DON'T LIKE VORE PLEASE SWITCH TO A DIFFERENT STORY! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!

 

* * *

 

 

The bitter and frigid wind blew through the trees as the ground is powdered by snow and blood. Footsteps were imprinted in the snow with a trail of blood followed behind, splattering in some different directions. Then, a hand landed on a tree with blood covering the palm and it was covered with bandages. It was a man, with jet black hair that is a little messy and fluffy, and a bandage wrapped around his temple, with a little bit of blood on the left side, fair skin colour, steel blue eye color, and he is wearing glasses, seaweed colored scarf around his neck, basil colored jacket with dark buttons and for some reason, bullet holes that are bleeding out, a dark belt with a silver buckle, basil colored pants with the ends neatly shoved into his coal colored boots. On his left forearm are a white armband and a red plus sign on it. On the right side of his hip is a syrup colored bag with a flap over the top of the bad to the bottom of the side and buckled. He was covering one of the holes on his chest with multiple bullet holes, as he was panting from running as sweat beads dripped from his forehead and his face, as tear stains stained his cheeks. Then, he took two steps forward, trying to get to the next tree, before he collapsed on the earth, with his hand on the ground for support. He panted for a few minutes, as more sweat beads dripped off him and he pushed himself up as he grunted and continued to walk forward, while leaving a trail of blood on the ground, in drips. But when he was far away from a giant black snout, in the shape of a wolf's nose, sniffed the ground and continue to follow the trail.

 

* * *

 

After a few moments, he collapsed on the ground, back first into a tree, while covering one of his wounds on his chest and panted for a few minutes. Then, hot tears poured out of his eyes, tracing the leftover tear marks on his cheeks, as sweat dripped from his forehead like beads. "Heavy...I'm so sorry..." he whispered softly as the bitter ice-cold wind blew past him. Then, after another few minutes gone with him, he heard giant footsteps, that rumbled the ground a bit, but they were quiet and soft, and crunching in the snow. Confused, he weakly looked up from his wounds on his chest and looked at his surroundings. No one was around where he was. But, in the distance, he swore he saw a man. Then, the footsteps became closer and he started to get a little weak from both the snow and losing too much blood. "H-Heavy?" he whispered softly. Then, the footsteps stopped and they sounded like they were close to him. He slowly and weakly looked up from his place and glanced at the left side of his side and noticed a paw, about the size of a human placed beside him. Wait a moment...a paw?

 

He weakly glanced up from his eyesight and from the pale looked on his face, he felt all the colors from his body escaped when he saw a creature, towering over him about 30 feet tall when standing up. It was in a shape of a wolf, and the wolf has midnight colored floofy, but slick and thick midnight colored fur, pointed medium length ears about the size of his arms, steel blue eye color that gazed gently at him, a medium sized large snout, a black nose, and it is down on its front and poking from the corners of its mouth was pearl silver sharp teeth and whiskers about the size of a pencil. But, the weirdest part was that it was wearing clothing. The clothes were a knitted grey, and black and blue scarf around its neck, and a blue, white, cerulean, peacock, and sky camo sweater with a hoodie that is enormous in size that reaches down to its thighs, with pockets on the sides and a silver zipper in the front, and with frost hemmings at the ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the sweater, blue jeans with a hole in the behind so that its tail can poke through and on its hands were white and blue fingerless gloves, revealing the other half of the fingers of the paw.

 

He was pale as a sheet when he saw a good look at the creature, gazing at him with calm and concerned steel-blue eyes that are oddly not filled with hunger. When it noticed the terrified look on his face, its ears pinned down in a worry motion, while its brow furled into a worried look. He blinked in confusion and tried to move away from the bizarre and extraordinary creature, fearing of what else it could do, but only shuffled a bit, when he winced as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He grunted from the pain and clenched his fist into a ball against one of the wounds and sucked in sharply through his teeth. Its ears perked up when it noticed his wincing and slowly walked in front of him. He could see the creature in front of him and started to hyperventilate, but the suffering in his chest was hurting him after each breath, making him close his eyes in pain. Then, it leaned in forward slightly, not too close to his awkwardness and to make him even more scared, and sniffed his body. He tried to back up into the tree, but the strength he had has disappeared. It took two sniffs, sniffing his entire body, instead of devouring him in plain sight nor biting him. He has never felt this confused. He was shocked, confused, frightened and perplexed at the same time as it took a couple sniffs, then it stood up slightly after a few minutes and he started to shake, and it's not from the coldness. It checked at its surroundings for a few minutes, when it slightly bent down and reached over to him with its right paw and gently scooped him up from underneath with its enormous right paw. He went even paler as he saw the ground he used to walk on, abandoned his feet as he glanced over the side of its paw and when he got to the full height of the creature, which is 50 ft. tall over the trees of the forest of Russia. He glanced back at the creature and realized that the creature still looked worried. It moved him closer to its snout and took one more sniff at him, and when with its other hand, it reached over to him and he squeaked quietly, thinking it was going to pinch him to death, but instead, it gently took off his bag.

 

He was confused at what it was doing as he slightly knelt down and placed his bag down on the ground and stood up, while he was trying to process what else it was planning. Without warning, it gently pinched the back of his jacket with its first finger and thumb and raised him up from its paw, and lifted him over eye level, over its head. He couldn't move his arms nor his legs as he was stiffened in fear and numbness from the cold, as he was getting higher and when he stopped at the top, while he was looking downwards at the creature, as its head was pulled back along with him, so that its snout is under his feet. He was confused and weak as he is dangling over the creature’s snout. Then, without warning, _it opened its jaws_ , slightly for him to fit, revealing its pearl white teeth, and its long pink sponge tongue and the uvula and the most one that he nearly passed out, _is the entrance of the throat_. He nearly screamed in fear when he saw it opened its mouth when all of the sudden, it gently sets him on its tongue, facing upward to the roof of the mouth and he limped inside, weak, warm, cold and terrified at the same time. It gently moved its head down to eye level as his arms were poking out of its snout and was going to close his mouth when it didn't shut its mouth, but instead, its tongue accidentally brushed against his wounds, to move him away from its teeth for some odd reason, when he gave out a pained yelp.

 

It stopped moving him and then, with surprisingly care, it tried again on the other side and only flipped his arm over to his side, along with the other one, and he couldn't even speak to the creature because he is scared out of his wits and also weak from all of the blood that he lost along with the escaping. He simply knows he is food to the creature and there is no way to talk to the creature to talk into other suggestions. So, he instead only fell dead quiet and let the creature do it's eating process. Instead of a fast cover up of saliva, it rather let the saliva soak through his clothing, from the roof of the mouth and from the leftover saliva, as a pool of blood pooled on top of the tongue, underneath him. Then, it lightly lifted him up, and he only gave out a terrified whimper as tears gently dropped from his eyes, landing on the tongue’s smooth bumpy surface, that he was on top. He was gently sliding feet first towards its throat as it breathed hot breaths of air at him. When he felt the muscles gently grasped his legs, he heard a soft gulp around him from it and went deeper inside the creature’s esophagus as he gave out a terrified squeak. His legs were deep inside the creature's esophagus and it was up to his thighs. He looked in front of the snout to see the daylight one more time, before going to his destination, the stomach. One more gulp from the creature and he went deeper into the esophagus that is up to his chest and another, and he disappeared into the throat, diving into the unknown depths.

 

* * *

 

Outside, the wolf gulped as a bulge appeared in its throat, while gently pressing two digits against its neck with its first finger and middle finger and disappeared through its chest. It sighed as it felt the body dropped to its stomach and it looked at the person's bag on the ground and smiled. It knelt down for a moment, and picked up the bag and gently put it in the palm and when it touched the paw, it disappeared into thin air and it knelt back up and started to walk away from the spot, on its hind legs.

 

* * *

 

Inside, the person was crying, because a creature swallows him and couldn't move and losing way too much blood from escaping earlier in the time. Then, he felt his legs poke through an opening and he went through the opening and into the stomach, splashing a strange liquid inside all over the dark place that he is inside. There was only thigh deep liquid inside and the stomach was just big enough for him to sit up. So, he instead sadly stayed where he was, leaning back against the wall, where he was dropped out of the opening, placed his hands over his wounds on his chest and sighed in sadness. He’s letting the creature digest him, even though he was curious earlier about the creature. He slowly blinked a couple of times, feeling tired of losing too much blood, until he fell asleep, waiting for his death.

 

* * *

 

Outside, the wolf smiled when it heard the person inside its stomach snoring gently inside, and it was stopped in front of a cave in a mountain and it looked at the cave for a moment, before it sighed in sadness. Then, it walked off from the cave continued to walk into the other part of the forest, searching for a lone house for the passenger settling inside its stomach.

 

* * *

 

He slowly woke up to the strange slight movements. He blinked a few times and realized the inside of the stomach was not dark anymore. Instead, there was a glowing light in a light cobalt blue color and it showed him the inside of the gut. There were ripples on the walls, and the shade of the stomach was in a pink color. He felt confused, so he sat up and looked around, wondering what was that glowing. Until he looked down and saw that the liquid he was sitting in was glowing. The liquid that he was sitting in was glowing in a light cobalt blue color and it wasn’t glowing too bright, but instead, it was glowing in a glow stick color. But, the oddest thing that made him confused that it wasn’t burning his clothes away, nor his skin. He felt confused for a moment until he reached over to his injuries and wiped some of the leftover salivae off his hand on his wet uniform until he moved his hand over to where the bullet wound was till he realized the bullet wounds on his chest were _gone_!

 

He looked down at his chest and realized not only the injuries were gone; the leftover holes in his suit were not left over from the strange healing. He felt perplexed about the strange magic, so he reached over to the wound on the side of his head and removed the bandage wrapped around his crown and when he pulled the bandage off, he reached over to the injury and felt that it was gone too! He looked at the gauzes wrapped around his hands and felt suspicious about the scratches on his hands, so he also took those off and the scratches on his palms were also gone! He blinked in confusion and he oddly doesn’t feel weak anymore. He looked at strange liquid again and felt curious about the liquid. So, he reached his uncovered and semi-covered hand in scratches and he put his hand through the strange glowing solution and it oddly didn’t sting his hand, but instead, healed his scrapes on his hand! He was stumped in confusion. Then, he noticed he was awake from the strange, but calming slightly rocking sensation. He felt perplexed, but he ignored the reason and placed his hands back on his stomach this time and sighed in sadness and closed his eyes. But his thoughts were cut off when he noticed the rocking sensation stopped moving. He opened his eyes and quickly sat up from his spot, looked around in fear. Then, without warning, the stomach walls began to gently squeeze him and he squeaked in fear as they lightly pressed against him. Is the digestion starting? He closed his eyes, waiting for the digestion to start, but instead, he felt his head go through an opening and forced him through the same esophagus that he traveled earlier and he opened his eyes when he suddenly went into the mouth of the creature and froze. Is it going eat him this time?

 

He closed his eyes in fear again, waiting for the sudden chewing, but it instead, moved its tongue at him and started to lick him instead. He squeaked when it softly kept clobbering him all over, gently moving him around in its mouth, not near of any of the sharp pearl white teeth. After a few moments of licking, it stopped licking him, and he was facing face first back towards the entrance of the gullet and instead of tilting back in the direction of the throat into the stomach again, it instead gently knelt down and opened its jaws, while he was facing backward and spat him out onto something wooden, hard. He groaned for a moment, before he sat up and lifted up his hand to protect his eyes from the sun, and saw the blurred black creature before him, standing in front of him, gazing at him with the same worried steel blue eyes. Then, the brightness disappeared to his conventional sight and he sat up more to get a better view of the living thing but got annoyed that his glasses are covered in saliva. Then, the creature gently reached over with a paw and gently took his glasses off his face and lightly rubbed them on its sweater to clean off all the saliva off and placed them back on, and he saw a good view of the creature up close. On the creature's right wrist which is hidden underneath the sleeve and glove was a black wristwatch that said, 4:00, and around its neck is a silver chain necklace with a gold heart-shaped pendant. He noticed the time on the werewolf’s wrist and got curious.

 

He was outside at 12:00 and when he got swallowed, he was inside for 4 hours! He got more curious about the creature and before he could ask it a question, the creature took two steps backward, and for some odd reason, winked at him, and shrunken down to a normally sized werewolf and ran off into the woods, on its front. He blinked once and then he called out, “Hey, vait!” Then, the werewolf stopped running and glanced over its shoulder at him, with a confused look on its face. “Vho are jou?” he asked, with concern in his voice. It only smirked at him, and called, in a soft and calming female’s voice, “I can’t tell you my name! Wait until we have the right timin’!” turned slightly, while still facing him and with two of her fingers, put them on her temple and waved them away from her head, in a motion. "Then, we'll talk! I’ll see ya later!” and turned fully around and ran deeper into the woods, abandoning him shocked and awed. He blinked a few times until the cold strikes him and he shivered, as he wrapped his saliva covered arms around his chest while shaking in the coldness. “Brr. Zhe coldness out here is very cold vhen vet. I vonder vhere did zhat strange creature dropped me off?” he mumbled to himself. He slightly turned around and noticed a snow white house, with four windows, and it was two stories tall. “Zis is my house!” he exclaimed, before falling quiet and placed his first finger against his chin as if he was thinking. “How did it know zat I lived here?” he murmured. Then, he looked at the house, and shivered, moving his head down. “I’ve got to varm up before I freeze to death,” he mumbled. Then, he noticed a piece of fabric on the ground, near him and got curious. He reached over to the strange piece of fabric and realized it is actually a blanket. He looked at the blanket, and the blanket is a very soft fabric and the colors are blue, and red, mixed into a purple in a camo way. He blinked in a few times, in confusion, and sighed and felt the cold again, and this time he gently wrapped the blanket up into a small square and he grabbed his bag that appeared next to the blanket and he put the blanket inside the bag, so it won’t get wet from him. He got to his feet and took two steps forward and reached into his wet and soggy pockets and pulled out his keys and unlocked the door to his house.

 

After he had unlocked the door, he walked through the door frame and closed the door behind him, locking the door behind him. Then, he took two steps forward and noticed the place was empty. He sighed sadly and started to take off his wet uniform and placed his bag on a chair and took a shower to wash off the excess saliva off his body. Then, he dried off from his shower and put on different clothing. It was a cream colored vest, with a red tie and crow colored pants and white slippers. His hair was still damp from the shower and he put on his clean glasses and shivered a bit. "Cold en here. Vhere is zhe fireplace?" he mumbled to himself. He strode into the living room and saw the open fireplace, didn't light up, and noticed the pile of logs on the side of the fireplace, but the oddest thing was that there was no dust on the logs. Has someone got into his house before? He knelt down on one knee and looked in the fireplace. The ashes inside are cleaned out and there were no signs of the break-in. He felt confused and suspicious for a moment until he just shrugged and grabbed some of the logs and placed them inside the fireplace. Then, he started the fire and felt the warmth gently heated his body up a bit. He sighed in relief and got up from one knee and all of the sudden, he was clobbered by something feathery and it landed on his shoulder. He yelped out in startlement and looked. It was a white dove on his shoulder, cooing softly at him. “Archimedes! Don’t do zat to me!” he exclaimed. The dove named Archimedes only cooed and rubbed against his cheek. “Yes, I know. I miss jou too,” he said, gently rubbing his cheek against Archimedes. Then, he lit a match and lit the logs that were oddly dry instead of musty and a fire started. He sighed in relief and walked over to a black chair, and he smiled.

 

“My favorite chair. ...Et has been avhile since I’ve sat en zat chair.” he said, with a pause in his voice, and then continued, sounded sad. Then, he sat down in his chair, while Archimedes was on his shoulder still and leaned gently back into his chair. Oddly, it reminded him of the stomach walls of the werewolf’s gut. Then, he got curious about the creature. The size changing, talking, surprising gentleness, kindness, and mercy. ‘Vhy didn’t she kill me vhen she got zhe chance? Are all verevolves zat merciful vhen et comes to killing?’ he thought to himself. Then, he felt tired from all of the war, fighting and running and getting scared for life. He glanced out his window at the snow and sighed. ‘I vonder if I could see zat verevolf one more time und zis time, I’m going to ask her questions.’ he thought to himself, sounded determined. Then, he started blinking a few times in tiredness and noticed the handbag right next to the seat that he placed and he reached over to the bag, and pulled out the blanket that he placed inside and opened it from being into a square and he put it on his body and he leaned back against the chair and took off his glasses and placed them on a small table right next to him, and fell asleep in his chair, while Archimedes was also sleeping on his shoulder, with her head over her shoulder, snoring quietly. Outside the same window that he was looking out, the same werewolf that saved his life was also glancing through the window to him and smiled gently at him, without any of the teeth showing. “We’ll see about that, my friend.” the female werewolf said, with a gentle smirk on her face.


	2. The Returned Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Medic wakes up in his home, safe and sound and the wolf got into trouble with the hunters.

The person opened his eyes slightly from the morning sun shining over the horizon. He blinked a few times, before sitting up straight, while Archimedes was awake on his shoulder and he looked at the window and smiled. It is a perfectly normal day for him. He got up from his chair and stretched out his shoulders. He walked into the kitchen, while Archimedes was on his shoulder still and started to make breakfast, which is scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, ham and orange juice. After he had eaten his breakfast, he started to do the dishes and started to clean his house. The whole time of the day, he was completing his paperwork, he felt Archimedes on top of his head and he moved his eyes up to his pet bird and she cooed gently. He smiled softly and continued to write his papers. Soon, he was playing his violin, and outside of the house, he didn’t know the werewolf was watching him, gently swaying back and forth to his music, humming quietly to the music. 'This guy is great with his music! No wonder why the other wolves seemed to like his music!' she thought to herself. Then, she realized he wasn't playing music anymore, squeaked a bit and hid underneath the window and peeked a bit. He was this time, feeding his birds. She softly chuckled and laid back down. Then, she noticed a grey wolf right next to her and she placed her first finger against her lips as if a shushing mention. "I know that just follow me. We have a meeting in the woods." the timber wolf quietly whispered. She nodded and ran after the grey wolf, into the woods. 

 

Inside, he heard feet crunching the snow, so he glanced out the window and saw a grey wolf running into the woods, while the same werewolf was following after the grey wolf into the woods. ‘Vas zat her? Vat vas she doing here?’ he thought to himself. ‘Vas she vatching me?’

 

* * *

 

 

Inside the woods, she was following the timber wolf as she walked through the woods on her front. When the grey wolf walked into the middle of the woods, there was a fully dark wolf, standing on a rock, with hazelnut eye color and when the black wolf noticed the werewolf, the black wolf smiled and said, “Stephanie Nova Rose Allen.” All the wolves that were talking to each other about conversations, stopped speaking in a hushed voice and looked at her, in shock. “No wonder you came back,” he said, sounded happy. “We missed you ever since.” She chuckled and stood up on her hind legs and said, “Well, I was going out to get food. So, what’s all about the meeting?” she questioned. “A scout said that there is a hunter around here and you saved a human, even though we’ve specifically said we have to stay away from humans,” he said, sounded annoyed. “A hunter? What is he doing here?” a female’s voice whispered through the crowd. “As usual, they wanted our coat, even though its illegal to get wolf fur.” another male wolf voice said, through the crowd. 

 

“But, the thing is, why did you save a human?” a gruff voice said, through the crowd, making Stephanie feeling nervous, as her tail went between her legs. “I couldn’t just let him die right there.” she declared, softly. “I had to save him.” Other wolves whispered to each other for a moment, until a brown wolf said, in a male Swedish voice, “And why did you save him was the key question?” She replied, “Because he has a bright future ahead of himself and I was human before I became a werewolf. So I had to do the right thing.” A moment of silence as hushed whispers whispered through each other wolves’ ears. Then, a white wolf said, in a calming and soothing female voice, “That was the right thing to do. We help other wolves when help is in need. This one helps a human that is in need. We should help other humans, when in need or when visiting.” More wishers and an angry gruff wolf that have a scar on his left and blind eye and midnight black fur, growled in anger, “No! We should’ve killed that human right now! Ever since we’ve found you, we should’ve kept you away from him!” 

 

Then the leader howled and the rest of the wolves stopped talking and the leader said, "It had been declared, we will help the humans when needed, or visiting. But we will avoid that hunter. This meeting is closed." Stephanie smiled happily, and the other wolves howled, except the wolf with the scar over his blind eye. As she walked away, as the grey-wolf right next to her, followed after her. "So, what's the human's name?" he asked. "Grey, I didn't ask him for his name. I was quiet because if I give my name to him, he'll find us and maybe or possibly not kill us," she explained. His ear flattened in shame. "O-Oh, I didn't realize that,” he said, sounded sheepish. She chuckled and gently rubbed his ears. “Oh, yes, I love it when you do this!” he said, sounded happy. As she was scratching, the same black wolf with the scar over his eye came out and nipped Stephanie’s arm. "Ow!" she yelped. "That is for saving that human!" he growled. Then, he pinned Stephanie to the ground and growled, as his lips were pulled back, showing his fangs. "You're lucky you are still human. But one day, you'll become a murderous killing werewolf like the rest of the humans," he growled.

 

Before anything else happened, an elder’s voice said, “Scar!” and Scar looked over his shoulder and saw a wolf, with a light brown coat on his back as the rest of his fur were greying from old age, along with his snout and he has turquoise eye color. “You leave Stephanie alone!” he scolded. He scoffed and got off Stephanie and walked over to him. “And someday, I’ll become the leader instead of you, you old fart,” he snarled. The elder wolf growled in a deep growl and Scar left him alone, and walked into the woods. He sighed and looked back at Stephanie, who is now sitting up in her butt, as her ears were flattened in a guilty way. “O-Odin. I’m sorry, I couldn’t just-” she stammered, until he said, “That’s alright Stephanie. He’s just a bad-tempered wolf.” She smiled gently and stood up, while he was staring. “My, my, my,” he said, sounded impressed. “You’re getting a little too big for me.” She chuckled and went down on her front and gently rubbed against him. “And I still love you,” she replied. Then, a light brown wolf with gold eye color came over to the elder and said, “There’s a whole bunch of deers and no does!” Stephanie’s tail started to wag and the elder said, “Great! Enough for the next winter or next fall.” he recalled. “Now, let’s go and have some deer!”

 

Everyone howled in excitement, along with Stephanie and outside of the woods, the man heard the howling and smiled gently. “Zat must mean zat zey are going to hunt,” he whispered. Inside the woods, everyone was rushing towards the way to the deers, until Stephanie stopped right beside Odin and said, “I’ll get you a deer for the both of us to share.” He nodded and said, sounded gloomy, “If only I could run with you, my dear.” She gave him a lick and ran off into the woods, trailing after them to get their food. When they got there, they slowed down their pace and began to slowly crawl up to them. The first one, that is Scar started to crawl up to them and jumped on a deer and started to bring it down. Soon the rest of the wolves followed after him and Stephanie jumped on a deer and tried to bring the deer down, but was struggling. Then, Grey ran over to help her and the both of them pulled the deer down and started to kill it. After they had killed the deer, Stephanie chuckled along with Grey, until they heard a gunshot echoed through the trees, making birds fly out of the trees. “Oh, crap!” Grey cursed. “Hunters!”

 

She quickly picked up the dead deer and carried it, along with Grey by her side into the woods, as the rest of the wolves were retreating into the woods, as gunshots echoed through the trees. Then, something painfully sharp clamped over Stephanie hind leg and she gave out a yelp and dropped the deer on the ground, as she tried getting up, but the pain on her hind leg made her go back down. “Stephanie!” Grey called out. “Go! Go without me!” she called out, before pushing the dead deer in front. “And take the deer with you!” He ran over to her as gunshots echoed through the trees on the other side of the forest behind them, and Grey tried to pull Stephanie by the back of her sweater, but it was making the pain worse for her. “Ow! Go without me! I’ll be fine! Go!” she called out. Grey whimpered and she said, “Go.” He nodded, and she put the deer on his back and he ran into the woods, crying with tears in his eyes.  After all of the wolves ran away, Stephanie was left alone in the woods, trembling in fear as a pool of black blood appeared from her right hind leg. She was bleeding out, fast.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, with the man she saved earlier, he heard loud yelping noise from inside the woods. He felt quiet for a moment, till he shrugged, thinking it was the wolves fighting each other until he stopped and felt suspicious about the yelping. So, he opened the door to outside in the front and listened for the yelp. This time, he heard it again and it sounded like a female wolf yelping. He sighed for a moment until he wandered back into his house and started to get dressed in the same uniform that he was wearing earlier and walked back outside, and this time, he was caring his syrup colored bag, that is filled with bandages and followed the sounds of the yelps. As he went deeper in the woods, he walked over to a tree and peeked over the side, and saw the same werewolf that saved him earlier, but this time, her right hind limb was stuck in a bear trap, as a black pool of a liquid was underneath it. She was pulling her leg out of the trap, but the strength of the trap was overmuch for her to pull her leg out. She yelped again and collapsed on the ground, whimpering and trembling in pain and sadness. 

 

He was quiet for a second until he glanced around for a moment and looked back at the poor werewolf, that saved him from his death. So, he sighed and slowly walked over to the poor werewolf, but accidentally stepped on a stick and the werewolf looked at him and yelped and frantically tried to pull her leg out of the trap. He quickly walked over to the werewolf’s hind leg and the werewolf turned around to him and was going to bite him, when the werewolf suddenly stopped, when he held up his hand and gently touched her snout, and started to pet her. She has never felt this calm in her life. “Easy, et’s okay. I’m only helping you,” he said, sounded calm and soothing to her. She started to calm down as he petted, but he drew his hand away and started to use his strength to open the trap and when he finally opened the trap, she quickly pulled her hind limb away from the trap and frantically dragged her hind leg to a tree and she collapsed on the ground, near a woody plant. Then, he gently walked over to her and unzipped his bag. She noticed him opening his bag, also he pulled out a bottle and she got curious.

 

He opened the bottle and poured the strange liquid onto a handkerchief. “Could jou perhaps hand me your hind leg?” he asked. She was quiet for a moment till she nodded her head and gave him her right hind leg also he gently grasped the hind limb and lightly patted the wet handkerchief on her hind leg until she yelped a bit and looked at the bottle and the bottle’s label said, “Hydrogen Peroxide.” She sucked in through her teeth as he gently wiped the strange black liquid off her hind leg and when he wiped the curious liquid off, it bubbled like the blood that he has wiped before. He “hmmed” for a moment, until he shrugged the curious liquid off his shoulders and reached into his bag and pulled out a kit and opened the kit. She got puzzled as she cocked her head slightly as her ears were pointed straight up. Then, he pulled out a needle, and she sharply inhaled, before clenching her left arm in fear. “Don’t vorry,” he said, as he lengthens the string. “Zis only hurts ef jou move, zat es.” She nodded, and he inserted the needle into her flesh and started to sew her wounds together so that she wouldn’t bleed out during her healing. 

 

She winced at each time the needle pierces her flesh and when he finished, he knotted the string really good and snipped the twine and put the needle back in the kit. Then, he placed the kit back into his sac and ruffled through the bag for a moment, until he pulled out a roll of gauzes and started to wrap the bandages around her hind leg. After he was done the wrapping, he taped the end to the wrapped bandage to keep the bandage from unwrapping and snipped the remaining bandage that was leftover. Then, he put the bandages away, and Stephanie moved her hind leg a bit but winced a bit. “Easy, you have to stay put for a moment, until jou can move, but only a little,” he informed her. She nodded her head, and he stood up to his feet. “If jou vant, jou could call out for jour friends und I’ll go to my house to pretend zat I didn’t notice jou.” She was quiet for a moment, and said, “But, what about the hunters? They might still be outside hunting still.” He gasped for a moment until he calmed down and thought to himself, as he placed his first finger against his chin. “Zat is a gut point,” he said, then he snapped his first finger and thumb.

 

He reached over to her and she whimpered a bit and scrambled back into the tree that her left side was facing. “What are you doin’?” she whimpered. He stopped reaching for her and replied, “I vas going to carry jou to jour place, but stop before I could enter more ento zhe place and drop jou en front. Es zat okay vith jou?” She was quiet for a moment, before looking up at him and nodded. “Please be careful with me.” she whimpered. He nodded his head and reached over to her, and oddly picked her up in his hand because she shrank down to puppy sized. “How did jou do zhis?” he asked, as he slowly hoisted her up. “I-I can’t tell you.” she whimpered. He sighed softly and gently placed her gently on his chest and started to stand up, as his bag was on his shoulder and being careful with the small terrified female werewolf in his arms. When he fully stood up, he started to walk carefully with her in his hands, looking out for anymore bear traps and hunters. After he successfully had walked out of the forest, he started carrying her to the other side of the woods and entered. “T-The home we go is in the middle of the forest. When you get close, p-please set me down in front.” she stammered. He only nodded and entered deeper into the forest.

 

As he went deeper, he couldn’t help but feel sorry for the werewolf. She is trembling in his arms. She’s scared of him. He stopped in front of the middle and knelt down on one knee and gently set Stephanie down on the ground. She gently landed on the ground and steadily stumbled over to the middle of the woods, as he was gazing at her slowly walking over to the middle of the woods and growing back to her normal size, which is a normally sized werewolf. When she got into the middle, he smiled and turned around and walked back towards the house that he lives in. As for Stephanie, she was greeted by everyone else, all except Scar, who is pouting. They kept asking her about her leg, and she replied with a smile, “A great friend helped me. Someday, I could tell him more.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. The New Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Medic is losing money too fast and he really needs a job to get more money. But, he's been followed by someone else...

He is frustrated and angry. All because his bills were expensive, and he doesn’t have enough money to pay them, and they are going to take his house away if he doesn’t pay them and make him homeless. He groaned and leaned back on his couch in annoyment. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm down and think of a way to get a job since his other job as a medic in the war was over, until he heard knocking on the door. He looked up at the door in confusion, his angry ebbing away slowly, and he sighed and stood up to his feet and walked over to the door and opened the door, just in time to see a girl, with fair skin color, steel blue eye color, and jet black hair, that is up in a low bun. She is wearing black with white lenses glasses, a purple long sleeved shirt with a long sleeved white undershirt, and her sleeves were rolled up, a black belt around her waist, with a silver buckle, a black knee-length skirt, black high stockings and black slippers. In her hands is a clipboard and he got confused. “Ja?” he said, sounding confused. “Hello, Mr. Ludwig. My name is Miss Pauling, and the administrator would like you to sign up for a job,” she replied. He was quiet for a moment until he nodded, and she smiled. “Great, just sign here and pack up your belongings and come to the BLU’s Base at 7:00,” she explained. He nodded and signed the papers and gave her the clipboard.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Ludwig. I’ll be seeing you later,” she said, gently nodding her head. She walked away from his porch, and he sighed. Until his eye caught something pink over on the hill, and he looked and saw the same werewolf, with a sad look on her face. He felt sorry for the werewolf, so before he could pack up, he started to write something on a piece of paper and walked into the house, starting to pack his things. As for the werewolf, she sighed and noticed he wrote something on a piece of paper and went inside to pack up. So, she decided to wait until tomorrow, by laying down on her side and fell asleep as the snow gently covered her in the snow.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Stephanie woke up with a started and jolted up, through the snow. After a moment of looking, she sneezed loudly and shook her head. ‘Geez, what a morning to wake up at…’ She thought to herself.  She stood up from the ground and stretched from cramps. Then, she remembered the strange piece of paper that he wrote on and decided to look at the piece of paper in curiosity. So, she walked up to the porch and looked at the small tale right in the corner. She stood up on her hind legs and picked up the piece of paper with extra care of not ripping it on accident. After she carefully picks it up, the piece of paper has his handwriting on it and it said, in cursive handwriting,

 

“I’m sorry I can’t stay with you any longer. I have to get money or else they will take away my house from me. But, if you want, you could follow me to where I am. I’m at the BLU Base in the middle of nowhere and am a BLU Medic. Be careful with the REDs.

 

From, Klaus Himmel.”

 

Stephanie felt confused about the letter but really wants to follow him. ‘So that’s his name?’ She thought to herself. So, she placed the letter back on the same table and turned around, but was face to face with Grey, her friend, and Odin. “You’re going to that place?” Grey gasped with a shocked look on his face. “I’m sorry. I can’t stay here while he gets hurt. I promise I’ll come back sooner or later. I won’t forget you.” she explained. Odin was quiet for a moment until he gently walked over to her and gently rubbed against her. “You may go. But, don’t get yourself killed,” he said, his voice sounded sad. “Alright, I won’t get killed,” Stephanie said, giving him one last kiss. Grey also gently rubbed against her, and she gave him one last hug.

 

After that, she pulled herself away from them and walked past them and went on her front and ran farther away from the woods and ran into the opening, looking for the friend that she saved and wanted to be friends with.

 

* * *

 

As for Klaus, he was standing in front of the base, wearing a light blue coat with three Aegean buttons on the left side of his chest, along with his pants, sky-colored rubber gloves, a black belt around his waist with a black buckle, with black overalls with silver clasps, and black boots. On his back was a machine that he created years ago before he met Stephanie. He looked nervous at first until a voice greeted him friendly. “Hello, leetle doktor!” a deep rumbling voice, that is thick with an Russian accent called out to him. He gasped in shock and whipped around, just to see an enormous man, that towers over him, that have no hair, but have steel blue eye color, and light skin color and wearing a black vest with an ammo belt across sideways on the left side of his chest, a short-sleeved cerulean undershirt with a yellow fist symbol on the short sleeves, a black belt with a silver buckle around the waist and Aegean pants with black ankle high boots and on his hands were finger less gloves that only covers his palms, reached over to him and gave him a bear hug against his chest.

 

“Is good to see doktor here!” he cried out in happiness. “J-Ja! C-Can I have my body back? I c-can’t breathe!” he asked, as he felt his spine crack from the strength of the man. The giant man released Klaus and gently patted his back. “I’m Heavy!” he introduced, as he held out his hand for a handshake in front of him. Klaus was quiet for a moment until he sighed and shook Heavy's hand. “Pleased to meet you, I'm the Medic.” he introduced back. Heavy chuckled and Medic sighed. “So, you’re th’ Medic, huh?” a drunk Irish voice said, making Klaus shivers a bit. He turned around and saw a coffee-skinned man with a black patch covering the right eye, as his eye color is gold, and he is wearing a black beanie, a black vest with three yellow bombs attached to the left and right of his chest, a blue shirt, that the sleeves reach to his shoulders, and on his forearms was yellow symbols in a shape of a bomb, and a long sleeved white undershirt, and blue pants that are shoved into his black boots. In his right hand is a bottle, and he kept drinking it a couple of times and Klaus doesn’t know if he doesn’t have hair or not.

 

“Uh, ja, I am,” Klaus said, not sure of the strange man that asked him the question. “Alright then,” he replied. “By th' way, I'm th' Demoman.” Right by his side was another male and this man have almond skin color and brown short hair. He is wearing a brown hat, sunglasses with yellow lenses, a blue shirt that the sleeves reached halfway to his arms and on his forearms was yellow symbols that are shaped in a sniper symbol, and a dark brown vest with pockets, and on his left hand was carob colored finger less glove, crow colored jeans, and brown boots. He seemed to be quiet and still when Klaus came over, he looked at him for a second, until he looked away again and thought to himself for a moment. Then, he faced forward and came face to face with a black gas mask with black lenses. “Mmh?” the muffled creature muffled. He gave out a startled yelp and jumped on Heavy.

 

The strange person has a black gas mask with black lens to see through, a blue jumpsuit, with a black belt around the waist and black overall straps with clasps and a pouch on the left side of the hip, a black belt over the chest with three yellow bombs on it on the left shoulder, black gloves with a yellow stripe on him, and black combat boots. From underneath the gas mask, he couldn't know that he or she is confused from underneath. “Mhmmmh mhrr?” the masked figure muffled in confusion. “Pyro, you’re scarin’ him.” a smooth Texan voice called Pyro. Pyro turned around and notice a man, with light skin color, and he couldn't see his hair nor his eye color because of the goggles, and he is wearing a yellow hard hat, black goggles with gray lens, blue long sleeved shirt with rolled up sleeves at the shoulders, and a yellow symbol in the shape of a wrench, Aegean overalls with a pocket in the front, a beige belt wrapped around his waist, with varieties of pouches to keep his tools inside, yellow knee pads, and brown combat boots.

 

“Be careful with him, alright?” he called. Pyro nodded and right beside him is a masked figure, with an indigo blue mask over his face, covering his head, forehead, nose, and neck, except his mouth to speak, and eat and eyes for him to see. He is wearing an indigo blue expensive suit with black gloves, and a white undershirt under his indigo suit, with collar and an indigo tie tucked in and black fancy shoes. “Is that the real Medic?” an American voice asked. “YES, THAT IS THE MEDIC, MAGGOT!” A loud American voice shouted, making him jolt in fear. The first skinny American, with light skin color, steel blue eyes, and brown hair underneath his crow colored hat, and a one earpiece yellow headphone on top, a short-sleeved blue shirt, tucked into his crow colored pants, that are shoved into his thigh high, tight white socks and black sneakers with two white stripes on the side with black shoelaces. The second American that is medium buffer than the first American has light skin color, and wearing a red jacket that is down to his waist, with orange symbols that are a rocket, a white undershirt underneath, a black belt around his chest with two yellow striped grenades attached to it, another black belt around his waist with two pouches on each side of his sides, crow color pants that are tucked into his black ankle high boots. Then, the Heavy gently pushed Klaus forward, and they all went into the base, as Stephanie watched them go inside the BLU base with curiosity in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. The RED Medic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus is missing Archimedes, his dove until he found her with someone else...

After his first battle, Klaus was in his room, that is oddly the Medic’s bay, counting his doves, to check if one of them or any of them got hurt during his fight. “1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9...” he counted, until he paused, as he was wearing his sapphire colored sleeveless vest, his glasses, with his blue tie, a white undershirt with the sleeves at his elbows, with buttons on the front and his pants, belt, and boots. But, the strangest thing is that he has his right arm bandaged with white cloth bandages. He counted again in confusion, thinking that he miscounted one of his doves and got confused and curious. “Huh? Archimedes esn’t here?” he said, with pauses in his voice in confusion. He glanced over at the ajarred door of the battlefield that he was on his first day and called out, “Archimedes!” The dove didn’t come to him after he called for her, and he felt confused. ‘Strange...She usually es here by zis time.' he thought to himself in confusion. Then, his eyes drifted over to the RED base’s tall tower, and he was quiet for a moment until he felt scared about climbing up the high stairs without any handles. “Do I...Really have to...?” he asked himself, as he looked nervous, as he stared at the RED base’s tower.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, up to the top of the RED base’s wooden tower, another medic, that looks like Klaus, except wearing a cream-colored sleeveless vest, glasses, with a white undershirt, buttons on the front, and a red tie, pants and combat boots. White doves were flying around him, and he held out his left hand as one of the doves landed in his hand. “Alright, come here everyone, et’s time to go to bed,” he said, his voice is German but calm and collected, but thick like Klaus’ accent. Then, a different white dove landed in front of him, and he noticed the dove in front of him, as other doves landed right next to the dove not minding the different dove right in between them. “Huh? Jou don’t belong to me…” he said, with a pause in his voice, and in confusion. “aaaaAAh…” a voice whimpered, from the left side of the tower’s side. He heard the whimper and on the over the side of the tower, Klaus apparently was at the top of the tower, on the tower’s side, gazing down at the ground, with a pale look on his face, as he trembled in fear. “...Z-zere es no vay I can do zhis, oh my...” he whimpered in fear. Then, the other medic called out, “‘ey!” Klaus looked up in confusion and the other medic peeked over the side of the tower, smirking at him with a bright smile as a dove with red stains on the chest was on his right shoulder. “Look at jou! Vhat are jou doing here...?” he asked, as he smirked at him. “Ach…!” he exclaimed in shock. Then he noticed the bandages on Kalus’ right arm. “Oh...?”  
  
‘His arm...I bet he got injured last time ve vere fighting…’ He thought to himself as his smiled disappeared slowly, recalling him wearing his uniform, laughing as he fired syringes at Klaus, as he lifted up his right arm to defend his face from the syringes, but got his arm covered in two syringes, filled with unknown liquid and holding his bone saw. The memory disappeared, and he smiled again and said, “Jou don’t seem brave enough to climb up here, mein Freund. I mean, jou clearly are shitting jour pants.” An annoyed look came to Klaus’ face, so he growled, “Oh, shut up. I am not here because I don’t have anything better to do!” He chuckled softly and reached over to his dove and gently ruffled his dove’s chest as the dove was gently leaning in for the rube and he replied, “Too bad. I bet jou are busy organizing jour bandages. Und jou miss beautiful sunsets, like zis. Jour life must be very boring.” Anger filled Kalus’ heart, and he growled, “Can jou maybe stop zis und help me fin-Oh!” his tone changed suddenly from anger to surprisement when a familiar dove is on the RED medic’s shoulder and cooed happily, as she was looking at the RED Medic’s dove and the RED Medic’s dove noticed Klaus’ dove and cooed softly too, and Kalus called out, “Archimedes!”  
  
The RED Medic looked over his shoulder and noticed Klaus’ Archimedes on his shoulder and noticed that they are, “kissing” each other. “Oh, does zis belong to jou?” he asked, in confusion. “Yes, I vas searching for her!” Klaus exclaimed. The RED medic smirked at him. “Maybe she simply got bored of jou. I vouldn’t be surprised,” he replied, with a smirk on his face. “Wie bitte?!” Klaus exclaimed in anger and shock. “Okay, I’ve had enough of zis! Archimedes, ve’re going home!” But, he didn’t move, but kept shaking and glanced at the ground, which is miles down to the ground, and he felt his heart skipped a beat a couple of times and though he fell over. “Hngg…” he whimpered. “Really now…?” the RED Medic replied, with a hint of a pause in his voice, sounding worried. “Can’t jou just chill for a moment? Jou should finally forget about zhe…” he paused when Klaus suddenly started to wobble a bit, as his face started to lose color slowly, until Klaus blackened out and was going to fall over the tower’s stairs when he reached his right arm around his back, catching him from falling over and yelled, “Hey...Hey!!” Klaus came back to and was face to face with an annoyed RED Medic as something on his back was keeping him from falling over. “Jou fool! Be more goddamn careful!! Vhy zhe hell are jou even here, ef jou can’t handle heights at all?!” he exclaimed. He realized the RED Medic’s right arm was gone, and he is close to him and realized that he saved his life. “I…” he paused, trying to find his words from his passing out and in shock.  
  
“Pull jourself together already…” he said, placing him back to his feet, holding his left hand as he was facing him, as Klaus’ right bandaged hand is against his chest to push him away. “Let me be! I am alright!!” Klaus exclaimed. “Clearly,” he stated, with a sigh at the end. Then, he got an idea and smiled and gently took Klaus’ left hand and gently pulled him towards him. “Jou know vhat? Come now!” he said, happily. He gently held Klaus against his chest with his hands on his right forearm, as he guided Klaus up the stairs as Klaus looked worried and scared. “V-Vhat are jou doing?! Vhere are jou taking me?!” Klaus stammered. “Just relax!” the RED Medic responded calmly. When they finally got to the top, Klaus said, “How can jou say somezing like zis?! I cannot relax, I can not trust jou, jou don’t even understand how I-!” The RED Medic stopped and replied as he was smirking, “Jou may open jour eyes.” Kalus slowly opened his eyes, worried that he might take him to the RED team, or over to a cliff to push him, but instead, he took him to the balcony of the tower and what made him take him off his feet is the beautiful sunset setting over the horizon as clouds that surrounds the sun that are white, turned into a warm pink color. “Zhis…” Klaus began but stopped in shock at the beautiful sunset’s landscape as he didn’t notice that Archimedes landed on RED Medic’s head. “...Es beautiful right?” the RED Medic finished Klaus’ sentences.  
  
Klaus was shocked as he watched the sun set over the horizon and RED Medic replied, as he smiled gently at the timid Klaus, “Jou know, everything can be scary for zhe first time. But et not vorth to miss something beautiful, just because jou are scared. Fight jour fears. Zat es vhat makes jou really stronger.” Klaus glanced back at the RED Medic and replied, “Well…I…Maybe…” A moment of silence and the RED Medic couldn't help but still noticed Klaus' bandage on his arm, and he asked, “By zhe vay, how come jour vound did not heal?” Klaus felt his arm and replied, “Well, I have to vait a bit, Engi es taking care of my MediGun right now.” The RED Medic felt curious about the MediGun, so he asked, “Es et broken?” Klaus replied, “Vell, et vas damaged by a rocket zhe last time, but I'm sure Engi can fix et for tomorrow...” The RED Medic slightly nodded his head and replied, “Oh…” A moment of silence and the RED Medic glanced away of Klaus, in a thought of what had happened earlier, until Klaus said, “Hey, I…” he paused. “...Just vanted to zank jou for sparing my life before. Maybe...Ve could meet sometime und talk more...?” A moment of silence and the RED Medic started to laugh, leaving Klaus confused and curious.  
  
“Hahahaha, zis es really funny. Don't tell me jou are trying to befriend me!” the RED Medic said, thinking that was a joke. “You know...” he paused. “...We will stay enemies. Und now zat I zink about et...” he paused again. “Maybe enstead of saving jou before, I should've shoved jou off zhe stairs...” Klaus felt confused about why he said that, so he asked, “I don't understand. Vhy do ve have to be enemies outside zhe battlefield? After all, ve are almost like brothers.” The RED Medic was quiet for a moment before replying, “...Brothers...?” He was quiet again, until he said, “Jou can't be serious...No...Ve are not clones, not brothers...” he paused, again, looking concerned and distant. “...Ve never vill be.” He turned his back towards the stairs and before he goes down the stairs, he replied, “Take jour pet und go back...” he paused again. “...Und jou better hope zat...Zhe Engineer fixes jour MediGun in time. Jou vill be en need of zat.” He left the tower, leaving Klaus in confusion as Archimedes is in his hands, gazing at the RED Medic as he left.  


* * *

 

Back to the BLU's base, Klaus was sitting on a bench in the BLU's base, with a cup of coffee in his hands, as Archimedes was on his shoulder, gazing at the glum Klaus with concern. “Hey...” a smooth Texan voice said, making Klaus glanced over his shoulder to see the Engineer standing behind him, looking confused. “Why are ya still awake, Doc? It's really late,” he asked, sounding confused. “Oh, Engi...” he paused. “I vas just zinking about tomorrow und zat kept me avake.” “Oh!” Engineer exclaimed. “If you were worrying about the MediGun, then that is necessary; I successfully fixed it,” he explained. “I vasn't zinking about zat,” Klaus replied. Klaus fell quiet and glanced away from the Engineer's gazes and sighed, leaving the Engineer in silence, until he lightly smiled and placed his right hand on his left shoulder, right next to Archimedes. “Don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, Doc.” he said, understanding his feelings. “We will do great tomorrow. I'm sure about that. Doc, there is nothing to worry about.” Klaus smiled a little and replied, “Jou are right, Engi. I am not afraid.”

 

* * *

 

The next day, Klaus was standing in the plain, behind the Heavy and the Soldier with his MediGun in his hand, and he frowned and ran forward, being brave. He was right behind the Heavy, healing him with his MediGun until he noticed one of the RED Soldier's rockets was heading towards him and cried out, “H-!!” but, the rocket landed on Heavy and exploded and made Klaus jump back, with a wound on his temple, and he groaned as he got up on his knees, looking over his shoulder. He got up to his feet and hobbled over, while his hand is on the wooden wall, and when he got to the BLU base, he noticed a medikit, so he picked it up and it instantly healed him like magic. As he focused on his health, another German voice greeted him and said, “Vell, vell.” Klaus looked over his shoulder and noticed the RED Medic behind his back, his bone saw over Klaus' right shoulder, showing him his reflection. “Vhat a nice surprise!” he exclaimed happily. “I vas sure about zat ve vill meet today!”

  
“Sadly I can't offer a tea party or anyzing like zhat, but,” he said, before jumping up, his bone saw in both of his hands, ready to slice him in two, while exclaiming, “Ve still have a 1 VS. 1!!” He slammed his right boot against Klaus' chest, and he toppled over to the ground. Before he could swing his bone saw to chop him, he gathered his strength and kicked the RED Medic's right arm, making his aim off the scale, but, he landed on the ground, as Klaus sat up on his bottom, and he slung his bone saw, as bits of blood splattered. Apparently, Klaus held up his arm, making a small cut on his arm and quickly as he can, he slapped the bone saw out of the RED Medic's hand, sending it into the distance. Now, they stared at eye to eye and the bone saw landed on the ground, on the gravel. The first one to move was the RED Medic, and he tackled Klaus to the ground and started punching. Soon, Klaus started to punch back and the two of them tumbled and moved on the ground, leaving marks on their faces as they wrestle in the gravel. Soon, Klaus is on top of the RED Medic and held up his left hand in a fist to punch the RED Medic, until, the RED Medic started to laugh.  
  
“I never thought jou vill make et so far...” he paused. “But, look at us now! Maybe et's time to take zis seriously...” he paused again, waiting for the blow. “After all, jou are a mercenary too. Jou earned zis title.” Klaus was quiet as he talked. “Jou are just as bloodthirsty as ve are here. Jou are a good copy of me after all...” he paused again, panting slightly from all the struggle. “Looks like jou are about to win over me too, huh? Zis es zhe right moment, use et! Don't tell me zat's all jou got! Come on! Hit me! I know jou can do et!!” But, instead of Klaus hitting him, he instead released his hand from a fist, leaving the RED Medic confused, into a hand for him to get up. “....Jou...” the RED Medic began until a gunshot echoed through the plain, and Klaus' right temple was bleeding out, fast and dead on the ground, leaving the RED Medic shocked. “V-Vhat...Vhat zhe hell were zinking...?” he slowly spoke as he reached over to the dead body. “...Jou were...Not supposed to...” he paused again, as he flipped over the dead body of Klaus. “...Be nice to me.” He was quiet for a moment, until he said, “Jou....Really are a true idiot.”

 

* * *

 

 

After the fight, and up in the tower, Klaus with his coat off, with Archimedes in his hands, eating bird seeds from his hands, as Klaus has a bandage over his right temple, where a RED Sniper had shot him. “Hey.” a thick German voice greeted behind him, and he turned around to see the RED Medic behind him, and in his left hand is a bag of bird seeds as his dove is on his right shoulder as a bandage is on his cheek. “Vhat are jou doing here...?” he asked, sounding confused. “I...” he paused, trying to find his words. “Vell, I...” Klaus sighed and replied, “Ef jou are here because of my last round, I am already through...” The RED Medic shook his head no. “No, I'm not here because of zat, I vant to say I am sorry.” the RED Medic explained, making Klaus shocked. “I vas too stupid on the battlefield, und before zat too...” he paused. “I am sorry for vhat I said und zhough. I vas vrong und I see et now. But, back zhen...” he paused again. “I vas just heated by zhe battle so much. I even forgot zat I shouldn't zink of jou as zhe enemy but as a college. A coworker. Und a part of me. I vas vrong about zhe clone zing too. Ve are more than just clones. Ve are brothers. Und I felt my brother dying on the battleground. Und zat vas terrible.”  
  
A moment of silence and the RED Medic held up the bag of seeds and said, “Und to end zis, I thought ve could maybe feed the birds together.” The RED Medic looked down at the ground and Klaus smiled brightly and replied, “Zat sounds like a good idea!” The RED Medic looked up slightly and Klaus placed his right hand on his shoulder. “Und remember, making mistakes es okay, et makes jou really strong zhat jou said sorry for et.” Yes, not everybody could do that, and it's not the easiest thing to admit if you are wrong, but, once you do it, makes you truly strong. Just be never afraid of thinking with your heart. But, in the distance, Stephanie was watching as the two of them fed their doves, talking to each other and she smiled slightly, and whispered, "Nice job, Klaus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!
> 
> (Plus, it came from this amazing comic; https://bloodyarchimedes.deviantart.com/gallery/58074638/Feeding-the-birds)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story!
> 
> (Plus, characters belongs to BloodyArchimedes on DeviantArt!)


End file.
